Extras To Stephanie and Hunter's Little Wrestlers
by black cat shadow
Summary: These wil take place from Stephanie and Hunter meeting to before the boys join FCW.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon was helping to hand out schedule for the upcoming shows for the WWF company. Her brother Shane was taking care of the male wrestlers' schedules while she gave out the females'. As Stephanie was finding out what wrestler was next to find, she was bumped into by someone and fell back on the floor.

"Hey are you okay?" Hunter Helmsley asked as he kneeled down to help pick up the scattered schedules.

"Yeah." she answered.

"One of the new guys ran into you and kept going." Hunter told her and stood up with a hand held out forStephanie to take.

"Thank you." Stephanie said as she took the offered hand.

Gently he helped her stand up and Stephanie pushed some of her hair back. Hunter and her had never run into each other since he came to the company. She realized that his blue eyes were on her and she blushed a little.

"I better continue getting these schedules handed out."

"Yeah. I happen to be Hunter by the way."

"I know. My name's Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie. Maybe we can meet again one day."

"Helmsley!" Vince yelled from his office door. "Get your ass in my office right now."

With a nervous look on his face at his boss yelling, Hunter went into the office with his head down. Vince didn't even notice his daughter and went in the office to slam the door shut behind him. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie continued her job of handing out the female wrestlers' schedules. A couple hours later, Stephanie was leaving the arena for some new guys to start making comments to her. She just ignored them to keep walking when one grabbed her arm.

"You're a pretty thing." a man said to her who clearly was drunk.

"Leave her alone." Hunter ordered as he pushed the drunk man away from Stephanie.

"Still have a job Helmsley?" a second man asked in a drunken slur.

"None of your business." Hunter told him.

He put an arm around Stephanie to walk her away from the drunk men. A thankful look was on Stephanie's face as Hunter led her over to some parked rental cars in the parking lot.

"Where's your rental car parked?" Hunter asked.

"I'm walking to the hotel."

"If you want, I can walk you to the hotel to make sure you stay safe." Hunter offered to her.

"Sure."

The two left the parking lot of the arena to head down the sidewalk in the direction of the hotel. Stephanie could not stop herself from glancing at Hunter as they walked together side to side. When he looked at her, she looked down with a deep blush at being caught by him.

"Why was my dad mad at you?" Stephanie asked him to try breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Me and some of my friends broke characters. Your dad is most likely going to fire me."

"I hope he doesn't. Those men would probably have done something bad if you hadn't showed up to stop them."

"There is no problem with drinking, but you shouldn't let yourself get so out of hand."

"Funny you saying that and rumor is who your friends are."

"We're trying to clean ourselves up. Though none of us have ever put our hands on a beautiful woman when she didn't want us to."

"So I'm a beautiful woman?"

"Of course. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a total idiot."

Soon the two arrived at the hotel that the company was staying in for their stay in the city. Hunter decided to walk Stephanie all the way up to her hotel room to make sure she got there safely.

"Thank you for helping me Hunter. I really hope you don't lose your job for something so foolish. You could possibly do great things in the company that will last for years to come."

"Hope to see you again Stephanie."

"Bye." Stephanie leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

A small smile was on her face as she entered the hotel room to leave Hunter just standing out there. The next day at the arena, Stephanie entered her dad's office there to see him working on paperwork at a desk. She sat down in the chair across from he desk for him to look up at her.

"Can I help you Steph?"

"Do you plan on firing Helmsley?"

"Not sure. He's the only one I can punish since the others we can't due many reasons."

"Him being fired could be a huge lose to this company dad. The man might go on to help with WWF being a huge company not just in the United States, but perhaps across the world."

Vince seemed to be thinking over what his daughter was saying about the wrestler. He realized that maybe she was right about Helmsley helping with WWF becoming famous all over the world. Though Vince had no clue of Stephanie's real reason for wanting Hunter to stay in the company.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the arena for a show was Hunter who was pulled off to the side by his girlfriend Stephanie. She pulled him into a room for the two to share a quick kiss that always showed their love for each other. Hunter noticed something was wrong by the shake in her and nervous look on her face.

"You okay Steph?" Hunter asked.

"I'm pregnant Hunter."

"Really?" Hunter looked down at her stomach a little shocked that his child was growing in there.

"Over a month."

"This is great news." Hunter said before kissing her again deeply.

"What are we going to do though?" Stephanie asked in a nervous tone.

"We'll figure it all out." Hunter told her as he set a hand on her stomach and the two then left the room.

Seven months later, Hunter was wheeling an in labor Stephanie into a local hospital where they were. A nurse came over for her to be rushed to a room to get her settled for the delivery. When Hunter said Stephanie was a month early, more nurses came along with a doctor. Soon Stephanie had been prepped for a c-section and they were preparing to remove the baby. Excitement was on both parents' faces at finally meeting the newest addition to their family. A squeeze was given to Stephanie's hand by Hunter as they waited impatiently.

"I hope one of the names we thought of will be okay for our baby." Stephanie said for her boyfriend to nod in hope to.

"I see the baby." the doctor informed the waiting parents.

"It's finally time Steph." Hunter said with a big smile at being a father.

"I'm sorry." the doctor gave them a sad look as a baby with dark hair was seen.

"Why?" Stephanie asked as she saw a nurse be given her baby to be about to leave the room.

"Your baby didn't make it." the doctor answered as Stephanie's c-section was closed up.

The woman cried into Hunter's chest as he held her gently to try reassuring her after the depressing news. Both of them were so upset at their baby not making it for them to have time with. Hunter watch a doctor say something to the nurse for her to leave with his and Stephanie's baby. Tears welled up in Hunter's eyes at never having gotten to hold or name his son or daughter.

A couple days later, Stephanie was released from the hospital to go home. She had a depressed look as Hunter drove the car down the road.

"Steph, we need to talk."

"I know. You probably want to stop being with me due to the fact that I lost our baby."

"No. Our baby being lost wasn't your fault at all, but there is a question that I have for you."

"What?"

"Will you Stephanie McMahon marry me?"

The glove compartment was opened by Hunter for Stephanie to see a beautiful ring laying in a box. She watched Hunter pull over to the side of the road for him to only have his eyes on her. When she said yes to marrying him, the ring was picked up to be slipped onto her finger. Both of them shared a long, passionate kiss as they knew how much they love each other. Together they could get themselves through so much that they would have to face in the future.

A couple months after getting engaged, Hunter stood in a small chapel in Las Vegas wearing a suit jacket as he tried to hide his nervousness. The open doors showed Stephanie in a white dress with Shawn Michaels escorting her down he small aisle. Stephanie and Hunter listened to the priest as he began the process of marrying them.

"Do you Hunter Helmsley take Stephanie McMahon as your wife? Through sickness and health as long as you both may live?"

"I do." Hunter said as he slipped a ring handed to him by Shawn onto Stephanie's finger while repeating what the priest told him.

"Do you Stephanie McMahon take Hunter Helmsley as your husband? Through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Stephanie agreed as she was handed the ring to slip on Hunter's finger while repeating the same words as the priest.

"Now with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hunter moved up Stephanie's vial to then start kissing his new wife as Shawn watched them. The two then left the chapel to be getting into a limo with Shawn followed behind them throwing rice with a laugh. At seeing how happy the two were brought a smile to Shawn's face at being the one they wanted to witness their marriage.

Close to a year later, Hunter and Stephanie were back in the hospital with her in labor. At Stephanie again being early, she was rushed to a room for a c-section to be done. This doctor had a curtain up to block the view of him removing the baby, which was a lot longer than the first time. Both parents were there for almost two hours as they waited for the doctor to finish and give them their baby to hold. When the doctor came out from behind the curtain with a sad look, both knew what was wrong. The doctor closed Stephanie up to allow the two some privacy after again not having their baby survive.

"I keep losing our babies." Stephanie cried as her husband hugged her tightly to rub her back.

"It's okay Steph. None of it is your fault."

Both just held each other as they cried at the loss of another son or daughter without even getting a chance to name them. Unknown to them was a nurse that was carrying two newborn babies down a hallway. Sitting in a chair was a one and half year old toddler with black hair. At seeing a security guard, the nurse ran into the nursery room to leave the newborns there to be hidden. The nurse also had the toddler stay in the nursery who just looked at the two newborns with curiosity while the nurse went to get away.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

In a car, Hunter and Stephanie were in the front seats while their sons were in the back. All three were doing different things in the car that kept them from being bored during the drive. Seth had a ring in his mouth that he was using due to teething. Next to him was Roman with the wrestling action figure his grandfather had gotten him. On the other side of Roman was Dean looking out the window interested in everything they passed. Soon the car pulled into the driveway of a house for Hunter to park. He and his wife got the boys out of the car to go up to the front door. Knocking on it, the door was opened a second later by a boy who had to be close to ten years old with dark brown hair.

"Hunter." the boy launched himself at the man with a huge smile.

"It's good to see you too Cobs." Hunter greeted.

"Mom and Dad are with Joe and Jon. Both fell when we were playing football and need to be patched up." Colby explained as he led the family into the house.

"How is school going?" Hunter asked.

"Good. Me and Jon are now in fifth grade." Colby answered and then noticed the three very little boys. "Who are they?"

"These are Steph and mine sons." Hunter told him to set the carriers down on a couch.

"Can I hold one?" Colby asked curious.

"Sure." Stephanie smiled.

She saw that Seth was awake and took him out of his carrier. Colby was instructed to sit down who did on floor as Stephanie kneeled down. The boy slowly took the baby while doing as he was instructed by the woman on how to safely hold Seth. A smile came to Colby's face as he held Seth who seemed content in his arms. Some pictures were taken by Stephanie as Sika and Patricia walked into the room with Jon and Joe.

"Can we hold the babies too?" Jon asked the two young parents.

"Of course. Just sit next to Cobs while we get Dean and Roman." Hunter told the boys.

Both Stephanie and Hunter picked up Dean and Roman to carry over to the boys. Hunter gave Roman to Joe while Stephanie let Jon hold Dean who did as they were instructed with holding the little babies. Smiles were not he three boys' faces at how the babies seemed to like them.

"Roman looks like Joe when he was that age." Patricia told Stephanie and Hunter.

"My dad is already a mush with them." Stephanie said with a smile.

At Hunter seeing Seth going to try tugging on Colby's hair, he gently grabbed the baby's hand. He then took Seth into his arms for Patricia to hold him as she bounced the baby a little. Stephanie let Sika hold Dean who seemed to not be too wiggly with the man. On the carpeted floor was Roman playing with the three Anoa'i brothers.

"Dad, who are we to them?" Jon asked as Joe took the action figure Roman gave to him.

"I don't know. What should you be in our family?" Sika asked as he looked at Dean.

"Perhaps you could fill in my parents roll of grandparents for them." Hunter suggested.

"Gramps." Roman said as he walked over to Sika.

"Looks like Rome has made the decision." Stephanie laughed as he oldest held onto Sika's leg.

"Why do they have similar features to us?" Joe asked his parents.

"To show that we are meant to be family." Patricia answered her oldest.

"Are we their uncles or cousins?" Colby asked.

"You three can be both." Hunter said. "Now who wants to wrestle in the backyard?"

That got the three boys dragging Hunter out to the backyard. Sitting in some chairs, Sika, Patricia, and Stephanie watched Hunter wrestle with the three boys playfully. On the three adults' laps were Roman, Seth, and Dean who seemed to be watching their dad. When Jon and Colby tried to a DDT, Joe ran to save his tag partner from his little brothers. Like two had seen the Wild Samoans do in matches, Jon and Colby did perfect superkicks to Joe for him to lightly stumble back.

"One day, those three are going to make history in the company." Stephanie said to the two older parents.

"Dwayne is always here play wrestling with them." Patricia informed. "In this family, blood is nothing compared to love."

"Dad. Can we do head butts?" Colby asked looking right at Sika.

"No Colby. Last time you and Joe gave each other bloody mouths." Sika answered.

"No es justo." Colby mumbled in a perfect Spanish accent.

"Translation Colby Lopez Anoa'i." Patricia instructed the boy.

"He said no fair mom." Jon answered.

"This is why your teacher keeps writing notes in your planner young man. Mumbling in Spanish is going to make people think you're saying bad things."

"Sorry mom. You know it slips when I'm upset."

"How about when your cousins are older, you and Jon can teach them your fist language. Also Joe can teach them Samoan." Hunter suggested to the boys for them to nod with excited looks.

"Dad taught us a cool new sentence in Samoan." Jon informed.

"Tell me it." Hunter instructed with a curious tone.

"Aiga o taimi uma i lou loto." Jon and Colby said to the man.

"It translates to family is always in your heart." Joe told the man.

"Who ordered barbecue?" Dwayne asked as he came into the backyard.

He was carrying plastic bags of food and had Jon and Colby already trying to climb on him. The food was set down on the table as Dwayne looked at the babies that were watching him. Roman reached up to pull the man's sunglasses off to play with them.

"Seems like a future champ has just gave his warning." Dwayne said as he let Roman play with his sunglasses.

Soon the food was all handed out for them to eat lunch like the family they all were. Joe, Jon, and Colby sat between their parents to talk about school and new wrestling moves they learned. Across from them were Dwayne, Stephanie, and Hunter each with a baby in their laps. It seemed that Roman had taken a liking to Dwayne and laughed every time he stole the man's food. Next to them was Stephanie with Seth in her lap who was trying to splash food every where. She though kept her plate out of his reach to keep a mess from happening. Her husband was getting Dean to eat some cut off the cob corn who seemed to like it. Lunch seemed to be like a picture of what real family was from all those at the table.

* * *

 **Please Review to Give Me Your Thoughts On The Story**


End file.
